The Start Of A New Digi Generation
by Golden Dragon
Summary: Tom and Kari are expecting their first child


The Start Of A New Digi Generation

By Golden Dragon

"Kari, you got to tell him soon," said Gatomon as she and her 22-year old partner, Kari Frangro as they walked to their apartment from the doctor's office. Kari had been lately had been sick and dizzy, and when she saw her doctor, he told her what was going on.

Kari sighed and said, "Tom has faced evil digimon and done many amazing things, but I'm not sure how he'll react when I tell him that I'm pregnant," They opened the door and saw her worn out husband, Tom, and his digimon, Felinemon. He was laying on his easy chair, trying to rest off the exhausting work he did. Tom had lately been trying to get a premonition plus raise, giving Kari hope that he would be able to support the baby when she tells him. 

"Don't worry, Tom. You're the best journalist of The Odaiba Star. Mr. Owens has to give that job, you've been working extra hard," assured Felinemon as he rubbed Tom's sore back from reporting. Just then, Tom and the black cat digimon saw Kari and Gatomon.

"Oh hi honey, you don't have to make dinner tonight. I'm too tired to eat," said Tom as he tried to lift his body. Just then, the phone ranged and Tom answered it, making him very happy when he heard what his boss had to say. "Yes, I got the premonition and the raise!" cheered Tom despite his tired body. Gatomon then gave Kari a concerned look that made Kari decide to tell him…

"Tom, it's good that you got that raise, because we're going to need to it soon," began Kari, making Tom and Felinemon curious. "We're going to have a baby," continued Kari leaving out a smile, making Tom even happier.

"Oh, Kari…" said Tom softly as he wrapped his strong, but exhausted arms around Kari, giving her a kiss. He was soon to be a father…

A few months later…

"Hey Tom, how's Kari?" asked Tai when he and his wife, Mimi (yes, Mimi did marry Tai, but she kept her last name) saw Tom and the disguised Felinemon at the grocery. 

Tom turned his head and replied, "Oh, she's been having her strange cravings lately For example, she wanted us to get her peanut butter and bananas."Tai and Mimi both gave a happy look to each other; soon they would be an uncle and an aunt. 

"Ann is the midwife and she's home, watching Kari. Good bye, my wife and sister will be wondering where we are," continued Tom before he and Felinemon went to purchase the groceries. Later that night, Tom was in bed, reading a book, with Gatomon and Felinemon curled up on his body, before Kari came in. Her pregnancy was really showing; her stomach had swollen up with the child in her womb growing. 

"Thanks for honey for getting me the groceries I need. I hope it was no bother," said Kari with a smile as she crawled into bed next to her husband. 

Tom looked from his book, smiled back, and replied, "It was no problem, sweetie. I know your strange cravings are just a part of your pregnancy." He was about to hug his wife, when Kari suddenly felt something in her tummy. "What's wrong?" asked Tom before he realized what must have happened.

"Our child just kicked me. Here, feel." Smiled Kari as Tom placed his hand on her stomach and felt the child's activity. He then went back to hugging her and whispered, "I love you, Kari," and Kari kissed him on the cheek, followed by the soon-be parents snuggling up together in a happy slumber.

Another few months later,

"Congratulations, you two! It's a very healthy baby boy!" cheered Ann who had just delivered Tom and Kari's baby. She wrapped the infant in a white blanket, and gave him to Kari. In the room, besides Kari and her newborn child, was Tom the father, Ann the midwife, Kari's pregnancy doctor, and Gatomon, Felinemon, and Magemon who helped their partners keep cool during Kari's labor. Kari hugged her new child with great love, and noticed he had her friendly eyes and Tom's brown hair. 

"Hello, my sweet little son," said the exhausted, but happy Kari before she gave Tom their newborn child. In his arms, Tom felt his new son was something was special, not only was it the first of the digidestineds' children, but something inside Tom made him feel that the child would one day be something great. Tom then gave his newborn child to Ann, so his chubby sister can place the child in a warming device and turned to Kari. "I guess we won't be calling him Kate." Giggled Kari after Tom hugged and kissed her.

Tom smiled back at her and said, "We going to call him Mark." His head then turned to where Gatomon and Felinemon were. The two-cat digimon were both admiring Tom and Kari's baby.

"Mark is such a cutie!" cheered Gatomon as she turned her head from the warmer to look at the proud parents.

"Mark Frangro, it has a nice ring," said Felinemon as he moved away from the child to hug Tom and Kari. As the winged black cat digimon did so, Tom grinned again. Yep, Mark will be something great one day…

The End

(Writer's note: If you have read my new digimon fan fiction series, you already know Mark will become something wonderful)


End file.
